It's just a matter of time
by its-a-beautiful-deformity
Summary: Alternate ending in which both of them are happy even though a bit messed up in the head. I need to see them happy cause I'm weak.


**It's just a matter of time**

 _Hello! So this is a first for me, meaning I only write M/M but Max and Chloe are one of my biggest ships and since I'm re playing the game I have too many feels and don't know what to do with them. So I wrote this kind of 3rd ending type of fic? I guess you can call it that. It's a bit angsty cause well, ME. But with a happy ending cause my heart can't take it any more not seeing them happy. Ok I will shut up now. I hope you enjoy ! :)_

 _P.S Implied rape and Suicide. Please read with caution._

Her eyes scanned over the glass covering the display table with the lenses, taking note of every little detail and what each one had to offer but when her gaze dropped to the price tag so did her mood. Max sighed in resignation.

"Why the long face Super Max?" Chloe rested her head on the girl's shoulder as she eyed her curiously.

"Look at the price tag and the truth will be revealed"

Chloe followed her gaze and the moment she laid eyes on the price her mouth dropped.

"Holly Christ! Two grand just for a fucking lens?!"

"Oh and that's just the cheap ones…"

"You had to go and pick a cheap profession, didn't you?" she asked ironically as she came to stand beside her.

"Tell me about it! But one day. One day this bad boy will be mine!"

"You know…" Chloe smiled as she turned to lean against the glass counter, facing Max. "I could pick that lock and get it for you… I have very skilful hands, if I do say so myself." She smirked while winking at Max.

"Jesus Chloe, I don't want to spend the night in a cell. And get that dirty mouth and mind of yours outta here."

Chloe scoffed. "Don't remember hearing you complain last night about either of them."

Max glared at that idiot of hers despite the light blush spreading across her cheeks. They'd been together 4 years now but Chloe could still get to Max with her sly remarks.

"Anyways…. Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Max made for the door with Chloe following close behind.

"Agreed. Starving." Chloe emphasized the last word with a light squeeze of Max's ass. A gesture that had the other woman letting out a yelp.

"Chloe, I swear to God I will kick your ass."

"Mmmm rough! Me likes. You promise?" Chloe laughed at Max's eyeroll as she pulled the other out of the store and towards her truck or as Max referred to it "Rust bucket on wheels".

 _Max knew she couldn't go through with it. Chloe's voice sounded distant now. Drowned by the heavy rain and the ruthless winds threatening to tear down Arcadia Bay. It tore at her jacket with malice but as Max focused on the blue butterfly imprinted forever on the polaroid photo and rewound time, everything around her altered between fading in and out, focusing just as her camera lens when she adjusted it before taking a photo._

 _Not more than five minutes passed and she was back at the one place she avoided like the plague. The girl's bathroom in Blackwell academy. The room made her sick. She'd been here thousands of times, trying to find a better way, altering her choices but whatever she did it always ended up with Chloe and her at the lighthouse, begging Max to go back and save Arcadia Bay even though she was terrified, even though she didn't want to die. And Max was shellfish. She couldn't let Chloe go, not now. Not after finally having the courage to admit her feelings that had been buried deep inside but always scratching at the back of her head like rats against a wall. Despite all that Max also knew that she could not sacrifice an entire town with innocent people living in it. Who was she to decide how their life was going to end? She would never forgive herself._

 _So here she was, hiding and waiting for Nathan to burst through the door. She knew how this would go down. Knew every word of the conversation to follow, every action. She was ready. Moments later she heard Chloe and her heart flattered. This was it, she had to get it right._

 _"Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?"_

 _"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"_

 _Max used her powers to slow down time, she had practiced and could only manage to stop time for a few seconds but that's all she needed. Pushing herself to the limits she ran towards Nathan who had pinned Chloe against the wall._

 _Max could feel her grip on time slip. She refused though to let go, just a bit more. Her head was pounding and her heart felt like it would tear past the ribcage. It was getting harder to breathe by the second. Each breath more agonising than the previous._

 _Just before she let time flow again she shoved Nathan the minute she released her hold on time. A gun shot was heard. Chloe screamed in pain as she felt gravity's pull. Max's head was swirling, her vision blurred, and blood ran down her nose staining the T-shirt. She saw Nathan dash out the bathroom but it was too late, the gunshot had been heard._

 _"Chloe…" Max made one last effort to move towards Chloe. God there was so much blood. It pooled around them, thick and dark. It was the last thing she remembered before the world around her went black._

 _Max woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. The room was brightly lit, blinding her vision. Eyes burning as she blinked tears away from her watery blue eyes. The smell of disinfectant filled her nostrils and only then did she realise she was lying in a hospital bed._

 _"Super Max! You're awake!" A soft voice came to her from somewhere in the room. Damn it she was still too disoriented._

 _"Warren?"_

 _"Alas! She remembers! How are you feeling?"_

 _"Mmm like I've been run over by a train. My head is killing me."_

 _Warren had a concerned look in his eyes but hid it behind a smile he forced on his face as he moved to sit on the bed._

 _"You had us all worried there Max…."_

 _"I-I'm sorry, I- Wait. Where's Chloe?!" Max sat up abruptly on the bed making her head spin even more, grunting at the pain._

 _"Wow there. Easy! Who's Chloe?"_

 _"Who's…? In the bathroom, there was another girl. Blue hair."_

 _"Oh…" Warren averted his gaze._

 _"Oh? What oh? Talk to me Warren!"_

 _"I don't know where she is but I did overhear a doctor talk to an older woman, judging by the worried look in her eyes must've been her mother, that the bullet barely missed any vital organs but she lost a lot of blood and is still in critical condition."_

 _"But she's alive?!"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Max felt relief was over her and let out a breath she hadn't even realised was holding. Chloe wasn't out of the woods just yet but she was alive and that's all Max cared about._

 _"What about…Nathan and Jeffreson?"_

 _"Nathan was arrested. And oh God Max you won't believe it even if I told you about Jeffreson…"_

 _"I know."_

 _"How?!"_

 _"It's a story for another time, I promise I'll tell you about it later."_

 _"Ok Max, I'll hold you up on that. As for that assholes, you'll be glad to know his behind bars."_

 _"Good. I hope he rots in there."_

 _Warren just nodded. He could tell by the look in Max's eyes, she meant every single word._

 _"Well I'll let you rest. I'll stop by later to bring you Cannibal Holocaust. I know you can thank me later!"_

 _Max waved him goodbye as the doctor came in to check up on her._

 _The sun had less than an hour before it set, painting the sky bright hues of yellow, red and orange. Its warmth radiated and embraced Max who made her way on top of the hill towards the lighthouse. Once on top she spotted Chloe sitting at the white bench staring out at the sea. She looked so beautiful and…. peaceful for once. Max couldn't help herself. She took out her camera that was always in her bag and took a picture. The shattering of the camera brought Chloe's attention to her._

 _"And that's how, ladies and gentlemen, you know Max has entered the scene."_

 _"Ha ha very funny."_

 _"I know I'm hilarious." Chloe shown her a bright smile and moved aside to make space for Max to sit._

 _Months had passed since the incident. After that Max had the time to catch up with Chloe once she was admitted out of the hospital. It had taken a bit of time to make her believe that she could rewind time but once she demonstrated it Chloe never doubted her again. Especially since Max told her everything that had happened. That had been an even harder pill to swallow and had taken Chloe a few days to process all that information. Luckily her two trusted friends, beer and weed helped ease out the processes. Max had then sworn never to use her powers again in fear of causing another catastrophe and of losing Chloe. She couldn't even bear the thought, her chest immediately tightening and her breath becoming rigid. Feeling as if two hands held her lungs and squeezed out all life out of her._

 _Both now sat there, staring out at the sea. Light breeze caressing their skin. Max had gone over and over what she wanted to say to Chloe but when the time came to actually speak up all voice deserted her leaving her stranded._

 _"So, what did you want to talk about?" Chloe eyes her suspiciously._

 _"I umm. The thing is…"_

 _"Wow there Maximus one thing at a time!"_

 _Max was getting all the more frustrated. And the teasing didn't help._

 _"You know what? Fuck it! I've been through too much shit to chicken out now!"_

 _"Max Caulfield! Who taught you to speak like that?"_

 _"You did."_

 _"So proud!" Chloe pretended to wipe fake tears._

 _"Chloe."_

 _Chloe stopped joking around when she saw the serious look in the other's eyes. She felt her insecurity knocking at the door once more, ready to hear bad news because what else could have Max looking like this? Was she going to leave again? Cause fuck this shit, she'd had just about enough of people walking out of her life._

 _"Ok so here goes. After all this time, God I don't even know how long it's been with all this rewinding. What I do know is this. Chloe, I love you. I have lost track of the number of times I've gone back to save you. And I would do it again and again because the thought of losing you. It's… It's u-unbearable." Max choked on her own words as images of Chloe dying over and over again flooded her mind. She pushed them back down as quick as they resurfaced. "Chloe, I've been in love with you for years, but I was just too stupid to see it. I'd do anything for you."_

 _Chloe stood there is silence. Max could not read her face. The silence was killing her._

 _"Please just say something. I know this might come out of the blue and hearing your best friend confess to you can be weird-" Max's babbling was cut off by a pair of soft lips against hers. The kiss was over as quick as it started but was enough to have Max wide eyed and cheeks as red as the setting sun._

 _"Jeez Max for someone quiet, you sure can talk a lot!"_

 _"Sorry. Wait, you're not angry? Surprised?"_

 _How could Chloe even begin to describe how happy she felt? She was sure Max was going to be the bearer of bad news but her she was confessing. Chloe wanted to scream._

 _"Why the hell would I be mad? I'm surprised yes. Surprised that you finally admitted it."_

 _"You knew?!"_

 _"I had my suspicions but finally confirmed it the last few months."_

 _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _Chloe averted her gaze. Sure, she was confident but deep inside her insecurities were eating away at her. That little voice in the back of her head making sure she knew that she was never going to be wanted, even more loved._

 _"Like I said, all I had were guesses. I didn't want to make a move before I knew for sure."_

 _"So that means…"_

 _"That means, hippie, I've been hella gay for you since we were teens."_

 _It was Max's turn to be shocked._

 _"We're idiots, aren't we? All this time…"_

 _"Yeap. God Max you don't know how happy I am right now. I've never felt like this in years." Chloe beamed from joy as she leaped from the bench. She felt so hyper like she was about to explode. She needed to blow off some steam._

 _"I LOVE MAX CAULFIELD!" she screamed at the sea, feeling elevated now that she got it off her chest._

 _Max couldn't stop smiling._

Chloe parked in front of the Two Whales. A waft of smoke came out the diner carrying the smell of food being prepared to which Max's response was a loud rumble of her stomach.

"Alright alright we're here!" Chloe mused as she locked up and the two of them made their way inside.

Music coursed the air from the old jukebox and the far end of the diner, giving the place a sense of nostalgia. The girl walked towards the back where they took their regular seats.

"Well if it ain't my two favourite girls!" Joyce's cheerful voice greeted them.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Joyce!"

"What can I do you for?"

"Well Max here is having a solo concert, can hear her stomach rumbling from miles so two burgers? Right babe?"

"Hey! Shut up!"

Chloe stuck out her tongue, teasing her.

"Real mature!" Max turned to face Joyce with a desperate expression written on her face. "How did you manage all these years?" She heard Chloe gasp feigning offence.

"I don't know honey, guess you'll have to find out by yourself. Although, it looks to me you're going a fine job after all this time."

"You two finished bashing me or will there be part 2?"

Max laughed while Joyce gave a gentle squeeze on Chloe's shoulder before leaving to go give in the orders.

As they ate Joyce joined them for her break. She didn't see Chloe as often now that she had moved in with Max in a small apartment. Nothing extravagant, just something temporary until they saved up enough money to move to L.A now with Max working as a free-lance photographer and Chloe at a local record store where she ran on the side a pirate radio station, old school style or at least that's what she called it when Max teased her that kids nowadays called it a podcast.

"Oh before I forget, my parents are coming over next week to stay the weekend!"

"That's lovely! Bring them over to my house, I'll cook dinner."

"That sounds amazing Joyce, thanks!"

"I haven't seen them in years. It will be great to catch up, especially now that we're all in laws and stuff!"

Both girls choked on their fries at the last comment which caused Joyce to crack up.

It was close to midnight. The only light came from Max's desk where she set making some final edits to her pictures. They had to be ready. She had finally managed to book and organise an exhibition with her photographs. If this went well the exposure she would get meant they might be able to move to L.A sooner rather than later. Max was stressed, had nearly cancelled on the whole thing believing her pictures weren't good enough but Chloe was always there to help her through all the doubt. Pushing and motivating her until she got the confidence to see this through till the end.

Max sighed. Her eyes burned from the hours spend in front of the screen. From the moment they had gotten back from the diner she had glued herself to the seat and worked nonstop. Now her back ached and her blue eyes watered when she blinked the dizziness away.

She jumped when she felt a presence behind her, leaning in.

"Max, enough for tonight you've been at it for hours." Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, breath caressing her cheeks. There was a light hint of cigarette on it.

"Believe me I want this to be over as soon as possible, but I still have to edit a few more."

"Have a break at least." Chloe started to massage her shoulders as the other seemed tense. A small moan escapes the younger at the feel of her muscles loosening up. Chloe had to bite down on her lip cause ok what the hell? It's not fair to be making these types of noises right now.

Chloe wanted to hear more and so started to lightly kiss the exposed neck. Running her lips over sensitive skin.

"Mmm Chlo… You're distracting."

"I'd like to think of it more as helping you relax." With this, she brought her tattooed arm forward to trace delicate skin under Max's top, on purpose avoiding her breast but lingering over just enough for a ghost of a sensation.

Max could feel herself letting go, her mind slowly drifting away as Chloe lowered her hand even more, placing it between her thighs and lightly squeezing. Max moaned again and could feel Chloe smile against her skin at her win. Her resistance was starting to crumble. This really wasn't fair.

The final blow that mad her cave in was Chloe passing her tongue over the shell of her ear before biting down on the lobe. Max couldn't resist the full on shiver that ran like electricity through every cell of her body. Riling her up and lighting a fire in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on babe, I promise I'll make you feel good." Chloe's voice sounded a little more hoarse, sin dripping from it filled with promise. Max finally gave in at the memory of how she swears she could see the fucking galaxy and stars explode behind her eyes every time Chloe went down on her.

With that, Max got out of her chair to face Chloe, a fiery glint in her eyes. Chloe loved this side of Max, a darker side, that could have her begging on her knees if she wanted to.

"Let's see just how well you can help me relax then." She smirked before kissing Chloe, tongue passing over lips and biting a bit hard, causing the other to grown.

"Oh challenge accepted babe!" Chloe kissed her back before leading Max to their room.

Chloe shifted in her spot on the left side of the bed. She could feel sleep slowly abandoning her again. She checked her phone to see the time, the light from the screen momentarily blinding her. _03:18 a.m . Shit!_ She thought. Another sleepless night.

It was then when she noticed Max wasn't lying in bed. Chloe blindly searched for her tank top that had been thrown somewhere on the floor earlier that night. She pulled it over her head and exited the room to look for the other.

Max was sitting on the windowsill, loose top hanging over slim underwear, looking out as she took another drag of one of Chloe's cigarettes, enjoying the light ocean breeze. Chloe's heart clenched. She knew that Max smoked only when distressed.

"Max? You ok?"

Max didn't seem phased by the fact that she had been caught, it wasn't a secret anyway.

"Hey…. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Please, I'm the one here with an irregular sleeping schedule….." She moved to sit opposite of Max. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Max didn't look her way, just nodded while taking another drag, feeling the smoke burn its way to her lungs.

"It's been some time since you last had one. Wanna talk about it?" Max didn't answer immediately. This gave Chloe time to grab a bud from the coffee table, lighting it up. She knew Max didn't smoke weed but she still offered. If Max took it, she would know just how bad it was because Chloe could count on the fingers of one hand when Max had accepted and they were all some of the toughest times they've been through.

Unfortunately, Max did take it. Shit. This was bad. Max took a deep breath, blowing out the smoke and into the night sky. Watching it fade as it rose towards the stars. Head already feeling fuzzy.

"I was in the Dark Room. But this time you were there as well. Jefferson had you. He tortured you right in front of me and all I good do was watch. Said he wanted to capture real despair in my eyes. And then he… Chloe he-" Max choked on her own words as the images flashed before her eyes. Chloe didn't have to be told twice to understand.

"And it's not just the nightmares, it's the guilt as well. I could have prevented that accident. It's all my fault."

"Max, stop. The accident is not on you. You can't blame yourself for that."

But Max couldn't let go. After going back to save Chloe and after several uneventful months an earthquake had struck the town, killing 30 people in its wake. Max knew it was her fault despite Chloe trying to persuade her otherwise. In the entire history of the town, no earthquakes had been reported especially of that magnitude. So what was Max supposed to believe? She had sworn never to use her powers again. She was selfish, she knew that but she could not lose Chloe. Not again.

"Chloe, I could have gone back and saved them, but I didn't. You know why? Because I live in constant fear that if I do, you will die. And I know. God, I know that even if I promised never to rewind again I would. For you. Without hesitating. And then we would end up again by the lighthouse and I can't do that again. I just can't. I feel like I'm stuck in a rut, taking one step forward and two steps back." By now Max was fighting back the tears.

Chloe moved a bit closer to take her hand is hers.

"Max listen to me. When my dad died and you left. I was in a really bad place, I just wanted to end it." Max knew this but it still drove a knife in her heart hearing it. "Then Rachel appeared and literally saved my life."

Fuck, Max could feel the guilt and jealousy swirl inside her at the same time though she could not but feel gratitude for Rachel for being there for Chloe. "For a time, I was ok. I didn't have those urges but when Rachel died, all those thoughts just came busting in. I swear Max if you hadn't been there I would have done it cause I was sick and tired of people dropping out like fucking flies from my life." Chloe took a deep breath, calming her heart down that was threatening to jump out her chest with the force of all those memories.

"So trust me when I say this Max. I am not going _anywhere._ I don't care how fucked up we both are. We got each other's backs. I love you Max. Don't _ever_ forget that."

It was rare for Chloe to be this open. She wore an armour daily and only opened up to Max like this when they were both feeling vulnerable.

Max just stood there for a moment, tracing with her piercing eyes Chloe's expression before traveling down to the exposed skin that rose from her loose tank top. She leaned in and kissed scar just above Chloe's heart, where the bullet from Nathan had landed. She breathed in her scent as she felt the other embrace her.

"I love you too Chlo. I'd do anything for you."

"I don't deserve that much Max."

Max pulled away immediately and gave her an angry look.

"Don't you dare say something like that. I'd rather be stuck in a never-ending time loop saving you than losing you for good. Get that inside your stubborn head."

Chloe always had a ready answer but this was one of the rare occasions where she was left speechless. So she did had she knew best. Acted on it. Sealing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." She said once they parted, the need for air overwhelming anything else.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Max's waist pressing her chest against the other's back, leaving no space between them. Max traced the patterns of ink on Chloe's arm, following a coloured pattern until it ended only for a new one to begin.

That night Chloe didn't fall back asleep, she just lay there listening to Max's steady breathing like a lullaby as the other drifted off into a deep sleep, exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

The weekend came by before either of them realised. Max's parents had arrived Friday noon to make sure they wouldn't miss the photo exhibition this Saturday brining along with them a surprise.

"Alex!" Max ran over to the car that pulled over in front of their apartment. "What are you doing here?!"

"You didn't really think I would miss out on your first exhibition now did you?" Alex hugged Max back, smile painted on her face.

"Alex, this is Chloe. Chloe this is a very good friend of mine from Seattle."

"Nice to meet you Chloe." Alex stretched out her arm to greet Chloe. The other gave her an examining look before returning the gesture.

"Oh my god Chloe! Look at you! You've grown to be such a beautiful woman!" Max's mother came to the rescue as an awkward silence had started to befall over the three.

"Hello Mrs. Caulfield. It's great seeing you again."

"Oh please, Vanessa, we're passed such formalities!" she said while hugging Chloe.

After dropping off Max's parents at their hotel (because they wouldn't have it any other way even if Max insisted they host them), the three spend the day in the town for Max to show Alex around. What Chloe didn't fail to see was how into Max, Alex was and oh boy did that stir her up real good.

As evening started to settle in, all three headed to a bar where they would be meeting Kate, Warren and Brooke now that they finally got together. This would a be small pre-celebration for the exhibition. Chloe had insisted on it. No way this girl would give up on any occasion to go out drinking.

"A-Ha! Dr. Maxstein is in the house!" Warren greeted them as they all sat at the table.

"Hey Warren!"

Max introduced everyone to Alex and soon enough laughter and bad puns filled the air around their table. Plenty of beer flowed and even Kate had one glass something that had Chloe cheering and finger whistling at the accomplishment.

"So Chloe, what do you like to do in your free time?" Alex asked. She was sitting across Max and Chloe had noticed all the side glances she stole when Max was laughing or leaning against Chloe.

Chloe saw this as the perfect opportunity. She wrapped her arm around Max and gave her a mischievous look before putting out her cigarette. Oh no. Max knew all too well that look. This wasn't good. With a smile spread across her face Chloe answers.

"Max."

"Jesus Christ Cloe!" Max gently shoved her elbow in her girlfriend's ribs.

In the meantime, Alex chokes on her drink. Warren's face had gone white. Kate was blushing like there was no tomorrow, spurting "Oh dear Lords" here and there. Brooke was the only one that had burst out laughing, tears in her eyes.

"O-oh so you two …are…" Alex finally managed to say.

"Yeap. Hella gay!" Chloe grinned as she pulled Max closer as to prove her point.

Hopefully the night flowed without any problems after Chloe's blunt declaration. It seemed that Alex was into Max but it wasn't like she was willing to pursue it. If anything was to happen so be it, if not she was cool with that too, something that eased Chloe's mood. Hopefully, because as Max had said to her the other day, she really, _really_ didn't want to spent the night in a cell.

Max and Chloe were driving home once they dropped off Alex to her hotel. The night breeze entered threw the cracked windows of the car. It's engine rumbling loudly against the still of the night.

"Next time can you be more discrete?" Max broke the silence. There was no malice in her voice, rather Chloe thought she heard a hint of amusement.

"Whaaaat!? No one is going to be hitting on my girl!"

"She wasn't even…Ugh" Max raised her hands only to have them dropping in her lap. There was no point.

"Oh I see everything."

"Sure you do eagle-eye Chloe!"

"Keep up that nonchalant attitude and I'll whip that bonny ass of yours"

"Mhm. Sure you will. And look at you using fancy words. _Nonchalant._ " Max imitated Chloe's voice.

"Shut up."

"Make me…" Chloe eyed Max sideways. Her voice was filled with challenge. A playful glint in her eyes. Chloe smirked. She never backed down on any challenge….

A couple of months passed since Max's successful exhibition. She was walking between carton boxes in an empty apartment. After saving enough money and getting that much desired exposure from the exhibition, it was time to move. Chloe for a week now couldn't contain her excitement. She was so full of energy Max thought she would burst.

She rested her shoulder against the wall as she watched Chloe, pack the last of her things.

"What's wrong Max? Why are you smiling like that?" Chloe got up from where she was duck taping the last box to face the other.

"Nothing in particular. I just love seeing you this happy."

This time Chloe couldn't conceal the soft red spreading across her cheeks.

"From now on, promise me you'll stay with me Chlo. I love you so much." There was a hint of fear in Max's voice. Chloe knew it because she felt the same, even if she didn't voice it. "If anything happens to yo-"

Chloe cut her off with a kiss. Lips lightly brushing against soft skin.

"Max. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens, we'll face it together ok? You know that I love you too right?" This wasn't just to reassure Max, but Chloe as well. She needed to know that no more people would just fly out of her life. Especially not Max.

"Yeah. Together."

"Partners in crime and in time."

"How about partners in life?"

Chloe blinked at the hidden promise.

"Yeah. Hella yeah I can do that!" she kissed Max again as if trying to convey all her feeling with this simple gesture.

Partners in crime, time and now in life.


End file.
